<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's What Friends Are For by 0mile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436171">That's What Friends Are For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mile/pseuds/0mile'>0mile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Day At The Beach, Gen, Jellyfish Sting, Peeing but not in a sexual context, Shenanigans, Swimming, binsung but they're just best friends, only rated for M because there's dicks, you can connect the dots...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mile/pseuds/0mile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Changbin and Jisung spend a day at the beach, but it doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer Boy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's What Friends Are For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Summer Boy fic fest!</p><p>Day prompts: </p><p>Day 3: water sports (swimming)<br/>Day 5: sunburn</p><p>(I had a bit of a laugh when I saw the prompt 'water sports' at first because I didn't realize it just meant sports on the water, so I took some creative liberties with it. Forgive me, mods!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, keep your shirt on.”</p><p>Changbin pauses at the words, his shirt already pulled up and crumpled up around his neck. He pulls it down again to look at Jisung who’s sitting in the sand across the large beach towel that’s messily spread out between them. Changbin just raises an eyebrow. “Why?”</p><p>“Because it’s not fair,” Jisung says like it makes sense while he wipes his cheeks with sunscreen until they’re white.</p><p>“Again, why?” Changbin is getting annoyed now, shirt beginning to stick to his sweaty back.</p><p>“Because you’re ripped,” Jisung deadpans, and then he gestures at the other people hanging around on the beach, “the ladies prefer that.”</p><p>Changbin looks around and only sees a couple of families on the beach, kids building sandcastles together, and a group of teens that are obviously skipping school on this beautiful, hot day. But Jisung is wriggling his toes in the sand and looking down at them in such a way that Changbin recognizes as genuine insecurity, so he decides to forgive him for his weird request.</p><p>“Jisung, did you know that,” Changbin brings up his fingers to do air quotes, “the ladies”, Jisung rolls his eyes at that, but Changbin continues, “all have different preferences? Besides, didn’t you say you’re an ex-bisexual now.”</p><p>“Ha, ha,” Jisung fake laughs. “Fine. You can take off the shirt if you put on the floaties.”</p><p>Changbin looks at the flat, bright orange, plastic floaties that Jisung bought for him earlier at the gas station as a joke. “I would if they’d fit around my arms.”</p><p>Jisung rolls his eyes again. “You know what? Fuck you.” His friend gets ups and slaps the sand off his legs, readying himself for a nice swim.</p><p>“Go get ‘em, James Blond!” Changbin calls after him as Jisung heads to the sea. He turns around one more time to flip Changbin off, but the smile on his lips tells him that he’s not actually upset. </p><p>Changbin watches his best friend make his way through the surf, almost getting knocked down by a couple of waves until the water gets deep enough for him to swim. It’s relaxing to look at, and Changbin wishes he learned to swim as well. He knows it’s never too late to learn, but when his eyes fall on the stupid floaties again, he decides that he’s okay with never learning.</p><p>Besides, he’s much more at ease right here, leaning back on his hands on the bath towel, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of kids’ laughter and screaming seagulls. The beach umbrella they brought casts a pleasant shadow over him, shielding him from the sun and making the temperature just right.</p><p>He peeks through one eye and sees that Jisung has gotten himself caught up in a bout with some kids, passing around a beach volleyball as they struggle to run through the crashing waves. Changbin decides that Jisung is too preoccupied to notice, so he slips his shirt off, reveling in the feeling of the warm breeze against his sweaty skin. </p><p>It’s so good that he just lies down and shuts his eyes again, soaking in the moment. The heat of summer is like a warm blanket, and it’s not long before he’s yawning, and before he knows it, he’s dozing off.</p><p>When he wakes again, it’s from a foot nudging his side, toes digging into his ribs.</p><p>“Changbin, I’m dying.”</p><p>He snaps his eyes open at that, surprised to see that the sun is already dipping low on the horizon. The beach is empty now, and there’s only him and Jisung, who’s standing next to him with the worst sunburn and tears in his eyes.</p><p>“What’s up?” Changbin asks, voice hoarse as he sits up and shakes the sand out of his hair. </p><p>Jisung drops to his knees and pulls his swimming trunks up, showing him an awfully red spot on his skin, right at the top of the outside of his thigh. There are little bumps forming in the shape of a circle and the skin looks like it’s pulled taut.</p><p>“A jellyfish got me,” Jisung says, voice small. Changbin looks up and sees his bottom lip shake. He has to hold back his laughter because it’s just so funny to see his best friend turn into a baby at every minor inconvenience. They have that in common.</p><p>“Well, shit, Ji.” Changbin moves to touch it, but Jisung slaps his hand away. “Should you put a bandage on it? Or some aloe?” Changbin asks.</p><p>Jisung looks him right in the eyes, and he’s as serious as he’s ever been, face blank and eyebrows furrowed. “You have to pee on me.” </p><p>Changbin can’t help but laugh at that, a little nervous even at the thought of it alone. “No way in hell.”</p><p>“Changbin, do you love me?” Jisung grabs at Changbin’s sunburned shoulders, holding him in place in case he decides to run. “If you love me, you’d pee on me.”</p><p>“Pee on yourself then?!” Changbin tries to break free from his friend’s grip, but Jisung’s fingers dig deep into his biceps.</p><p>Jisung closes his eyes and sighs dramatically. “I can’t believe you’re making me admit this, but my dick is too small for that. I can’t reach all the way here.” He lets go of him to point at the bite on the outside of his thigh.</p><p>Jisung is right. The angle is too awkward. He’d probably just piss all over himself except for where he needs it most. And that aside, there’s a limit to how much a bladder can hold. It’ll never be enough. On top of that, the jellyfish sting is swelling even more by the second, an angry, painful red. </p><p>Changbin sees no other choice than to help out his friend. That’s what friends are for, right?</p><p>He looks around the beach again. It's eerily deserted, which is exactly what they need right now. Then, Changbin presses down on his lower stomach, finding that he indeed needs to go. He sighs, a whine almost escaping the back of his throat. He can't even use an empty bladder as an excuse. </p><p>"Alright." He sits up on his knees, kicking the towel out from underneath him. It needs to stay dry because they will need it to clean up. </p><p>"Really?" Jisung's eyes widen like he's just been promised a gift. "You're the best, Bin."</p><p>With a knot in his stomach, Changbin adjusts the beach umbrella, just to be extra sure no one will see them. "What kind of freak are you? Getting excited over someone peeing on you."</p><p>Jisung shifts to the side, angling his body for better access. "That's actually more common than you think." Then, he raises his swimming trunks some more, properly exposing the full area of the sting. "Fuck," he hisses, "it really hurts." </p><p>Changbin's fingers pause on the waistband of his swimming suit. Is he really going to do this? "Close your eyes, perv," he says because his cheeks are already heating up from embarrassment, or maybe it's just his sunburn. Either way, he feels heated, fingers shaking as he pulls the elastic down after Jisung finally closes his eyes. </p><p>His crotch feels sweaty from being stuck in the nylon swimwear all day long. He pulls his dick out with uneasy hands and it's like a fucking melted gummy worm in his fingers, almost as if it's expressing its unwillingness to participate in this nonsense. Changbin curses himself and just focuses on aiming at the red spot on Jisung's leg. </p><p>He thinks about waterfalls, listens to the waves crashing on the beach, broken faucets and sinks flooding, the feeling of spilling water on himself. Even though he's going over every trick in the book, and relaxing his pelvis the best he can, nothing comes out. Not even a drip.</p><p>Jisung has the nerve to open his eyes. "You shy?"</p><p>"Don't look at my dick!" Changbin lets go of himself to threaten to punch his friend. Jisung immediately squeezes his eyes shut again. </p><p>Then, Jisung does the most helpful and yet most embarrassing thing he could possibly do. He starts making a sound. He presses his tongue to the back of his teeth, purses his lips together, and mimics the sound of peeing. Changbin really wants to smack him over the head right now, but suddenly there's that familiar tingle inside his dick.</p><p>Everything after that happens so fast.</p><p>The moment his piss hits Jisung on the thigh, his best friend starts screaming. It startles Changbin so bad that he loses direction of his stream, recklessly spraying it wherever gravity decides it should go. Next thing he knows, Jisung is trying to get away from him, disoriented and being hit with pee all over. Changbin tries to aim away from him and instead pisses all over his own swimming trunks, bladder so full that he's unable to stop it. </p><p>When he finally runs out, he and Jisung both have sand sticking to all the wet spots on their skin, and their cheeks are flushed from the commotion. It only takes one look in each other's eyes to come to a silent agreement. </p><p>We are never talking about this ever again. </p><p>Luckily, the sea is right there next to them, so it's not hard for them to get cleaned up. Jisung doesn't dare to go further than ankle-deep this time, afraid of another sting, so he just uses his hands as cups to wash himself. Changbin just sits in the sand and lets the waves crash over him, washing away the shame.</p><p>Jisung argues that they deserve a treat for their 'hard work', so after they pack their things, they end up where they always do: McDonald's. </p><p>It's only when Jisung is sipping on the very last of his chocolate milkshake, the slurping sound so loud that there are people at the other table looking over, that Jisung finally looks up from his phone and says, "Huh. Apparently peeing on a jellyfish sting doesn't help at all?"</p><p>Changbin thinks it's a good thing he loves Jisung so much, or else he might have walked out on him right at this moment. Instead, he just flips him off and then leans over the table to steal the last of Jisung's fries. </p><p>Because that's what friends are for.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>